Islanders: Japan
Islanders is the first fanfiction of Jake's Survivor style fanfiction. Here, sixteen adults are taken to Japan, where they will compete on the beautiful beaches of the Japanese. They will be divided in two tribes: green Aomori and blue Saga. When ten contestants are left, we will merge into one tribe! In the end, one will be crowned the winner and recieve the million dollars! Twists/Changes *'Hidden Idols- '''These Hidden Idols are found at both of the camps. If someone finds it, they can play the idol after votes are casted, but before they are read. *'Sudden Death- 'One challenge at the final five will eliminate the last placing contestant. Contestants Big credit to Bruno for creating the table. Thanks man! <3 Summary Episode One: Didn't Expect This '''Combined Reward/Immunity Challenge- '''Contestants will be diving into a pit of mudd. The pit is about six feet deep and about the size of an average house pool. Contestants will have to find three of there tribe colored flags and bring them to the tribe flag. First team to do so wins reward and immunity. *Reward: Immunity along with an extra pot and machete to use. *Winners: Saga Tribe. The sixteen adults arrive to a local airport in California. They are told they can not talk to each other until they arrived to the beach. They do as told, and board a flight to Japan. They then get on boats and head to the border of Japan, where they will staying on the beaches. Jeff Probst tells the cast the tribes, and if he calls your name, go to the left with the green flag, and if he points right, go to the right with the blue flag. Bob Montgomery, Carolina Collins, Consuela Sanchez, James Purna, Jing Chen, Kyle Darigan, Margaret McMillen, and Quay Ceaser make up the green Aomori tribe. Dalton Fisher, Jean Campbell, Kerry Webb, Manuel Rivera, Mitch Baker, Ross Dawson, Suzanne Jeffers, and Xena Flash make up the blue Saga tribe. The tribes compete in there first immunity challenge, which is to get three of there flags near there bigger tribe flag for reward and immunity. Consuela worries about dirt, and does not go in for Aomori. Bob gets one of his flags, but Dalton literally attacks him, holding him in until Saga gets there three. Bob is able to toss his flag, however. Xena is bitching about not winning, with 2-1. However, Ross finally finds a flag. His athletic self proves to be useful, when no one from Aomori can hold him down. The score is tied, with 2-2. Kyle finds Aomori flag, but Manuel holds him down, cursing in Spanish. Suzanne says in the confessional she is a gym teacher, and was able to run fast enough, but just barely, to give Saga tribe the win. Aomori sees there camp before Saga does. Aomori is pouting because they have to vote out someone. Since it is only day one, they decide to bond together and work on camp. Caroline says in the confessional that the next two days are important because they wil basically decide who will go home based on work ethic. Caroline says she plans to talk to everyone and give them different side stories. She tells Bob that Consuela wants her out, while she tells Consuela that Bob wants her out. Saga comes to there camp, happy about the first win ever. Everyone congratulates each other. Saga starts to work on the camp, which includes building a shelter and making food. Dalton and Ross go out together to hunt for some fish. They start exchanging some jokes, and agree not to vote out each other. They end up catching two fish, so they give one to the males and one for the females. Xena is angry about not getting her own, since she is a young woman. Mitch says in the confessional he's in a biker gang, and never seen more OTT in his life. The tribe decides to vote out Xena if they lost the next challenge. Near sundown, on day three, no one from Aomori has the idol to play before the votes. It is anyone's game now. At the Tribal, Jeff goes over how they lost, and there camp life. Consuela says she's been cleaning with lemon pledge, while James says they ened to improve, but believes that they are. Margaret gets into an argument, saying everyone is lazy. When the votes are read, Margaret is the first person votes out, with seven votes against her. She leaves, and flicks everyone off, because she a strong independent white woman who don't need no Islanders. *Margaret- 7 votes- Bob, Caroline, Consuela, James, Jing, Kyle, Quay. *Caroline- 1 vote- Margaret. Episode Two: I'm Not Any Happier than You *'Reward Challenge- 'Contestants must find six pieces of there pole. One person from Aomori and two people from Saga sit out. Once they have the six pieces, they will connect those together. They must then use the connected stick to pick up there flag from the ground, and then hang the flag. First tribe to do so wins reward. **Reward: Two fishing poles with some bait, along with cold bottled water for everyone on the winning tribe. **Winners: Aomori Tribe. *'Immunity Challenge- 'Two males and two females from each tribe will stand on poles with four sides. After five minutes, one of the sides must be removed. This will keep happening until three have removed, leaving only one. The person who is the last one standing wins immunity for the tribe. **Winners: Saga Tribe. The episode beings with Aomori walking back from the first Tribal ever! Kyle says it wasn't any loss, since they got rid of Margaret, due to her being annoying. Jing says in the confessional that she thought she was on the outs, but the tribe wanted Margaret out more. Aomori then tries to start a fire, but can't, due to the rain. Then end up hiding under there roof, which is considered there shelter. Day four then comes, and in the morning, the contestants wake up. At Saga tribe, Jean wonders aloud who got voted off. Manuel then decides to look for the Hidden Idol. He says to the confessional that he wants to be safe at Tribal as much as possible. However, he doesn't find it. Dalton and Ross talk more, and Dalton suggests an alliance. Ross then says that's genius, and agrees. Ross said they would need more people, since two wouldn't be enough for an eight person tribe. Dalton notices Kerry, and starts flirting with her. The two then agree to an alliance, along with Ross. Suzanne is shown taking a walk around the beach. She says she feels ousted for being an older member of the tribe, but hopefully can use her teenage experince teaching freshman health to relate to the younger ones. Aomori works on there fire. They have some use with it, being able to cook some fish with it. Aomori snacks on the big bass, caught by Quay. To boost spirits up, Quay starts rapping, since it's in his nature. However, they don't get anything out of it. Bob decides to read his book "50 Shades of Gray" on his own. He forms a strong friendship with Consuela, where they talk about Bobs book and more lemon pledge. Kyle starts having a #Islandersbreakdown, because he hasn't had a beer for a while. However, his tribe manages to calm him down. He says in the confessional his Irish blood loves beer. Day five comes around, and it's time for a reward challenge. Contestants must find six poles and attach them to each other and pick up there flag. However, the poles are in the sand. Kyle sits out from Aomori due to him getting sweaty and feeling sick without beer. Saga sits out Dalton and Suzanne. Saga gets off to a great start. Ross and Jean have found there parts of the pole. However, strategy comes into play when Bob and James find three poles and put them together in the sand pit. Eventually, Saga finishes there. However, Aomori had already put together there pole. They were able to pick up there flag up first, winning the reward. The Islanders were then shown starting to get ready to go to sleep. Manuel decides to pretend to go to the bathroom, but is really looking for the hidden idol. He ends up finding it! Manuel decides to keep it, and hide it underground so no one else finds it. On day six, the tribes wake up. Dalton and Suzanne talk more, after being left alone during the reward challenge. Dalton recruits Suzanne to his alliance as the final member, and the alliance on Saga is Dalton, Kerry, Ross, and Suzanne. They then agree to take out Xena as the first victim if they lost the immunity challenge. Xena than bitches about not having food. In the confessional, she said she needs food to survive or she'll practically die. Mitch is shown looking for the idol. With no success, he goes up to Manuel, and asks Manuel if he knows who has it. He said it's a mystery, and that anyone can have it. Mitch decides to keep looking for it. Meanwhile, Aomori is finishing up and getting ready to go to the immunity challenge, prepared. Caroline and Jing are bonding together. On the walk to the challenge, Caroline talks to Kyle. Kyle says he is trying to focus on the game, but is also starting to panic without alcohol. Caroline tells him to hold in there, as Aomori might win a reward with alcohol. Caroline then says in the confessional that she knows she can have Kyle's vote, so she's trying to keep him in as long as possible. At the challenge, Dalton and Suzanne represent Saga, while Kyle and Consuela represent Aomori. Consuela is freaking out over the fact the pole isn't really clean, and it needs more lemon pledge. Suzanne, however, is also starting to lose balance. After five minutes, they pull an edge off of the pole. Suzanne automatically falls off and into the water. She says her old woman bones can't handle that. Consuela nearly has a heart attack, and quits the challenge to go get lemon pledge. Dalton and Kyle are left. Kyle then sees beer behind Dalton, which is only him seeing things, and slips off his pole. Saga wins, and they are given immunity. At the Aomori camp, Caroline and Jing talk about who to vote off. Caroline says Consuela. However, Jing says Kyle. The two then come to a mutual agreement of voting off James. Consuela and Kyle are both shown nervous, as they lost the challenge. Quay says he doesn't like the freak asain chick, both Bob and James are still thinking. At Tribal, Jeff reflects on how camp life has been at Aomori. Bob says it's been sucky, but he's pulling through. Consuela says they need more lemon pledge, but Probst does not listen. The votes went as follows: Kyle, Consuela, Jing, Kyle. The next vote read Quay. In a 2-1-1-1-1, Jeff picks up the next vote, which reads Consuela. The final vote is for Consuela, where she is eliminated in a 3-2-1-1-1 vote. Consuela is then voted off. She then asks for more lemon pledge for the torch, but leaves anyway. *Consuela- 3 votes- Caroline, Kyle, James. *Kyle- 2 votes- Bob, Jing. *Jing- 1 vote- Quay. *Quay- 1 vote- Consuela. Episode Three: You Don't Even Lift Episode Four: White People Can't Type Episode Five: Are You Joking? Episode Six: Mind Games Episode Seven: Your Services Won't Be Needed Episode Eight: I Put The Team On My Back Episode Nine: A Bad Ratio Episode Ten: Flirting, Manipulating and Starving Episode Eleven: Let's Just Try It Episode Twelve: Tears Shall be Shed Episode Thirteen: Your Own Downfall Episode Fourteen: One Million Dollars, One Million Regrets Trivia *This is my first Survivor fanfiction. *It was originally called JakeVivor, but I thought Islanders was more creative, so I changed the title. *Aomori was originally supposed to be a red tribe. I just decided green at the last minute. *The following people are based on real life people **Jean Campbell, my racist technology teacher from my freshmen year. **Kerry Webb, a kid at my school. Although, the pic is not her. **Kyle Darigan, a good friend of mine. **Margaret McMillen, which is my principal. **Suzanne Jeffers, my first gym teacher in my freshmen year. ***Mitch Baker is based from the video game ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. ***Consuela Sanchez is based off a character from Family Guy. ****Bob Montgomery, Jing Chen, and Quay Ceaser are names of people I know, but they are not based from that person. *****I found a person on Facebook with a ton of mutual friends, and used his profile pic for Ross. *James Purna was supposed to be on Saga, but after I realized his shirt in his picture is literally the same green, I put him on Aomori. Dalton Fisher was on Aomori when James was on Saga. *The colors I asked for (since Bruno did the table), were MogoMogo green with Ulong blue.